Castiel is Taylor Swift
by ProudAthena13
Summary: Two unrelated fluffy Destiel all-human AU oneshots inspired by Taylor Swift songs. Title inspired by the Tumblr post.
1. Chapter 1

Mine

A/N: Unbetaed. M/M relationship ahead. Don't like, don't read. The characters belong to Kripke and the CW, the song belongs to Taylor Swift.

"You were in college working part time waiting tables…" - Mine by Taylor Swift

* * *

Cas wasn't a regular at the Roadhouse because of their casual atmosphere, convenient location, or even their awesome cheeseburgers that made him _very_ happy. While all of those things were perks, the real reason he was a regular was his massive crush on one of their waiters, Dean.

The first time Cas came to the Roadhouse, Dean greeted him with the most dazzling smile Cas had ever seen. For a minute or two, Cas could actually see their future together – but when another waiter with a mischievous smirk on his face walked up to Dean, whispering something in his ear that caused Dean to flush and speedwalk into the kitchen, Cas knew his crush was taken.

Over time Cas learned that the other waiter was Dean's "Sammy," and Dean was blisteringly proud of him. Even though Cas knew Dean was taken and happy, he couldn't help but addicted to the blinding smiles that Dean kept sending his way, coaxing him to return to the Roadhouse time and time again.

One day "Sammy" sat down at Cas' table while Dean was taking his order, looking straight at Cas and loudly exclaiming "Wow, De, you were right – Cas DOES have the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

Embarrassed, Cas flushed pink, muttering his thanks. Dean, to Cas' surprise, flushed fire truck red and gritted out between clenched teeth, "Thank you for that stunning observation Sammy. Leave now." "Sammy" laughed and left, grinning to himself.

Dean wiped a hand down his face, trying to compose himself, and finally exclaimed, "Cas, I am so sorry for my stupid little brother, I swear I don't even know where he gets that from – "

Stunned, Cas immediately blurted out, "Brother? I thought he was your boyfriend!" He clapped both hands over his mouth, mortified.

Dean made a disgusted face. "Ew, no." His killer smile quickly reappeared. "Why Cas, did you want to apply for the position?"

Cas flushed and glanced away – Dean's smile dimmed – but Cas turned back and replied boldly, "If it's open, I would love to."

Dean's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered. He dropped a kiss on Cas' cheek, whispering, "Then it's yours," before heading back to the kitchen, full-blown smirk in place.

Behind him, Cas' wide smile could have outshone the sun.

Sam patted himself on the back for a job well done.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything Has Changed

A/N: Unbetaed. M/M relationship ahead. Don't like, don't read. The characters belong to Kripke and the CW, the song belongs to Taylor Swift.

"All I've seen… is green eyes and freckles and your smile…" – Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran

* * *

Castiel has just laid eyes on his soulmate.

He knows that as a high school student, he really shouldn't be making such grand pronouncements, but there is no other way to describe the way that this boy's eyes make Castiel feel – like he matters, like he's known this boy forever – like he's come home.

Castiel knows that he will remember this face, those green eye and freckles, for the rest of his life.

He commits the name to memory – _Dean_ – as he stares, trying to communicate by look alone his intense need to know more about him, to talk to him, about anything and everything.

Castiel can't properly articulate the sheer intensity of the emotions that hit him when Dean saunters over and asks if he wants to go out to lunch.

* * *

Dean is stunned.

He has never fallen this hard or this deeply in his life, not even mentioning the sheer insanity of this intense love being at first sight. But at the same time, there is something about this boy that reassures Dean, that sets him at ease and tells him that everything will be all right.

He sees the name, _Castiel_, immediately shortens it, _Cas, _deciding then and there that this boy will be his. He saunters over, grinning his best flirtatious smirk, and asks Cas if he wants to go out to lunch.

Of course Cas says yes.

* * *

Later, both of them will be able to point at this exact moment and say that this first conversation was the moment that changed everything, for both of them.


End file.
